The field of this invention is overshot-grappling tools for retrieving objects from a well.
Various tools for fishing objects from a well have been known and used in the past, examples of which are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,732,563; 1,750,728; 1,761,463; 2,280,422; 2,508,422; 2,605,131; 2,562,281; 2,872,238; 2,908,925; 3,191,981; and 3,758,145. Such tools are usually designed and employed for retrieving specific types of objects in the well, such as wire lines, tubing, tools, junk, and the like under specific circumstances. However, so far as is known, no satisfactory fishing tool has been provided for retrieving complete lengths of electrical cable sections.